White Knight
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Eliot fell in love on mission once upon a time. From their love came one Nathan Spencer. Nathan is Eliot's son. Retelling of the 1x01 'Nigerian Job'. Getting the gang together.


**/White Knight/**

By: Wolfa Moon

S: Eliot fell in love on mission once upon a time. From their love came one Nathan Spencer. Nathan is Eliot's son. Retelling of the 1x01 'Nigerian Job'. Getting the gang together.

D: No Own, FUN. F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea.

**/White Knight/**

Eliot inwardly wants to jump and cheer as his son made another move taking out another player. The problem is that this sport is not of the physical but of the mental. And the deal about this game it is inside and not a cheerleader worthy sport to the school system. That didn't matter. He felt so much pride and with Nate's next move decimating his opponent. Stepping from foot to foot and a hand in his mouth he contained his glee waiting for the judges to rule. With the ruling he let out a whoop. Startling several other parents. He didn't care. Moving forward he picked up his 8 year old in his arms.

"That was great man."

"Totally smoked him." The little boy told him. Eliot couldn't have been prouder. His son had made it in to the final two. He is going to state regionals no matter what.

**/White Knight/**

8 years ago and 9 and a half months before this moment, one Eliot Spencer, known retrievealist, met a mark. This mark happened to be one Alexis Kingston. She herself is a known thief and had stolen something from a very powerful man. Hired, he hunted the little minx down. She had stole from the man but also stole Eliot's heart.

Giving him back what he lost he ran off with Alexis. Hoping to have the normal life he craved and wanted for so long. But the man held grudges.

1 year and 3 months after their first meeting the man came back into their life for revenge. He was sour that the minx had persuaded him out of his money and she had also apparently stolen his heart. A heart, which Eliot Spencer owned.

So on that fateful day after their fateful meeting the disgruntled led astray man planted a bomb in a car. One forgotten baby bag and bomb, no more Alexis Kingston. Reputable then as Mrs. Alexis Spencer.

Heartbroken he did what any good hitter would do. He raised his son alone. Waiting for the right moment to get his payback. Taking jobs every now and then so their lives could be lived easily and without worry. Yet there was always that one mark. He dealt some damage to him by showing what he can do to other people like him. But he also dealt some harm to his business. The man paid no mind for he has an empire and a country in his back pocket.

**/White Knight/**

Presently he let it slide. Lifting his son on his shoulders they exited the auditorium of the hotel.

"Way to go partner."

"Thanks dad." The young boy clinging to the first place trophy and his adoring father.

"So Nate, where do you want to celebrate?"

"Brimstone Ale House."

"Wanna try and beat your old man at pool?"

"If you're game."

**/White Knight/**

Eliot reread the offer. It was good money but to work with others. He is a loner when it comes to work. Looking over at his son as he finished some advanced form of whatever subject he excelled in. Smirking at that it was all from him.

He never lied to his son. His son knew what his father did for a living. Nate had even been the mastermind to some of his jobs. Always making sure his father had an escape plan. Made sure he always came home to him.

"So what do you think?" He asks Nathan handing him the docket. Giving his son some time he read over it.

"Parker? Really?" Eliot nodded taking a sip of his beer. "She's insane."

"Yeah, but this man is hiring the best."

"Well he is determined."

"How come he hasn't hired somebody to watchdog over you guys?"

"Don't know. Maybe he has and just didn't tell us yet."

"Seems unwise. I'll make you a kit with several added escape plans." Eliot ruffles his hand through his son's messy mane.

"That's my mastermind." Nathan smirks at that. Knowing for a long time now that he has surpassed his father's intelligence. Learning the trade from his father but also all the scams from others in the field that took the young Spencer under their protective wing.

What people know and people see is not always the reality. Sure they may hurt bad people. Sure they may even kill for money. But when it comes to kids, the innocents. They yielded their dark mark in their ledger to exclude the young. Hopefully given them a little leeway in the here after. Also they saw at how well minded Nathan is. How Robin Hood his thoughts were. Even suggesting some benefits of their deeds. Pointing out some extra credit on their docket.

"Wow, Hardison."

"What?"

"He's super computer smart."

"Smarter than you?"

"I'm still learning it. If I had time to observe him I bet I could surpass him." Eliot grins. That's right, surpass the competition and be on a level all of your own. Just not hopefully alone.

"Well, lets let this rest for now. How about we go out back and have a catch."

"Awesome." Nathan ran to go get their mitts and ball. Eliot smiles at his mastermind, who is a lot of mind, and an over heaping cup full of heart. Yet in the end he is still a kid. Kids need to be played with. Need to be loved and cherish. And all in all be a kid. "Got them." Eliot takes his glove as they make their way outback.

**/White Knight/**

Eliot listened to the man who was suppose to be their watchdog on this. An ex I.Y.S. agent who had fallen on a hard year after his son's death. Yet James Sterling wouldn't be kept down for long. It wasn't in his Nature. Yet he is here talking to them in his ear. Eliot tries to pay attention to him but he also listens to the other voice in his ear that belongs to his son. The only true voice out of this operation he trusted.

"They reset all the alarms to the top levels, we can't go up." Parker informed them.

"So what do we do?" Alec looks to Eliot for help. Sterling had been quiet ever since he pointed out the guards. Being the black knight isn't sitting well with him.

"Every…"

"Dad, do the burn scam."

"What?" Eliot holds his hand to his ear to hear his son again.

"Tell them all to go to the elevator and proceed with the burn scam. There is a car out front for you." Never questioning his son, because his son is an honest man.

"Ok, all meet at the elevator. We're going to the burn scam."

"Wait a minute Spencer," he heard Sterling shout in his ear. Pulling the damn thing out he handed it to Hardison.

"Never liked that channel anyway." Hardison smirked at the movie reference following the hitter who saved his life to the elevator. Stepping in they both began to change. Parker pouncing in and changing like she was all alone.

"So Eliot where are you getting this plan from?"

"A mastermind, I trust." Eliot dressed his part. Turning to get Parker ready. She remained still a little as Eliot and Alec got her ready.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Parker asked.

"The front door. There is a car waiting for us."

**/White Knight/**

Out of the building they leave Sterling. Never really trusting the man that was hired to be their babysitter. Standing in the cold they waited for Hardison to do his magic. Done they spoke their good byes before heading off to where they came from.

Eliot smiles as he leaves them. 5 days to go before Nathan had regionals.

This is turning out to be a good week.

Getting back to the hotel he enters heading straight for the pool. Not the pool with a table but the pool with water. Swearing his son is part dolphin.

"Good job, Nate." Nate stops his climb out of the pool so he can dive in again.

"So it went well?"

"Worked like a charm."

"Knew it would."

"Of course it did. You planned it."

" I only helped."

"You did so much more than that." Eliot pulls his son to him. "You saved me."

"I'll always save you." Hugging the little body to him. The only thing in this world that matters to him. He would and will do whatever he can for this body, his blood, and his son.

"Love you Nate."

"Love you too. Wanna swim." Eliot steps back.

"I'll be right back."

**/White Knight/**

Enjoying the free breakfast he receives a call. Listening to the man yell at him for not doing his job. Stopping payment for his hard work. Money he was going to use to buy Nate an extravagant present. Take him on holiday after regionals. No matter what ,win or lose. Now gone. Wanting everyone to meet so he can deal with this situation in person.

"Dad I don't like this." Nate said as they pulled up to the warehouse.

"Hey we need the money."

"Not this badly. I just…"

"Bad feeling bud?" Nate nods. Eliot pulls his boy in his arms. "I'm gonna get our money and I'm coming back." Looking his son in the eyes. "I'm coming back for you."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"You tried to with Santa."

"You're a kid. Your suppose to believe in the magic of the season."

"I believe you." Eliot hugged him tighter to him.

"Love you."

"You too." Eliot ruffles Nate's hair before exiting.

Watching his father enter the building he can't help what his gut is screaming to him.

"Can you hear me?" Nate smiles as his fathers voice comes over the cars stereo. Picking up the CB radio mount he answers.

"Loud and clear." Listening to his dad as he is confronted by Hardison. Listening to them then Sterling walking in shouting his disappointment. Looking out the window he notices Parker who is staring at him. He waves to her, in turn she looks behind her for someone else but then looks back at him. Nate smiles at the confused girl. She waves back attentively before entering the warehouse.

"Parker's here." They argue a little more. The gears in Nate's head moving.

"It's a trap get out of there. Grab Parker." Listening to his son he grabs Parkers hand. She gives a yelp as he hauls her behind him. Sterling screams after them. Warning them.

Alec looks at this.

"What is going on?"

"Set up," he hears over his coms. Coms that alerted him to when people entered the building and exited. Yet the voice. "Get out NOW!" listening to the little angel they run out.

Nate watches as his father runs with Parker held tightly by her arm. Moving as fast as they can to the car. Hardison follows shortly after. A growling Sterling on his tail. Parker and Spencer make it to the car. Eliot lets the thief go. She glares at him but then looks to Nate.

"What was that for?" Alec is almost to them when.

BOOM! The warehouse goes up in smoke.

"We should get out of here." Nate spoke. Hardison finally makes it to the car.

"Who's the kid?"

"The kid just saved our lives." Eliot looks to Parker who Nathan is beaming at. Parker smiles innocently at him. "Parker, Hardison get in the car." It's not his Challenger but a nice four door rental. The others get in. All turning to look at the supposed mastermind of this.

"We can't leave him." Nate tells his dad. His father may not have the white hat. His son though had it on tight and straight. Grunting he gets out of the car to grab the man.

"Who are you?" Parker asks. Nathan turns to see the extra passenger seats for once filled.

"Nathan Spencer."

"You're his son?" Hardison asked Nathan who just smiles back. Then it broadens when his father throws the IYS man in the back.

"We are dropping him off at the closest ER." Eliot tells his son.

"That's all I ask." Nate knew his father was fuming at being betrayed.

**/White Knight/**

Dropping the IYS man was quick. Then they proceeded with Hardison giving directions to his flat. Entering Nate stands back watches his father fume around the flat. Alec went right to work getting tickets for all of them. The hacker looking over at the young kid every once and a while. Especially since the kid came to stand beside him and look at all the info of the man who had betrayed them.

"We're running." Nate spoke. Eliot turned to his son who is reading the screens.

"We can't stay here." Eliot watches his face fall. Not go back to living their life.

"No, not here." There goes their week.

"But what about?"

"You're going to regional's. But…."

"He needs to pay." Nathan finished his thought.

"Yes." Eliot growled.

"But he needed us to make this play to get his funding." the trio looks to him. Then his father sees it in those mastermind eyes.

"Wait you want to organize a scam to make him pay?" he nods to his father.

"Why not?"

"How old are you?" Alec asks taking in the boy who saved them.

"Eight." Parker smiles at Nate. Eliot shakes his head at his son. This was suppose to be a simple job. His son has a life. A life away from this. Those are the moments they live for. Never wanting his son in his life but it is there. That potential.

"Works for me. As long as I get my money." Parker says smiling crazy at the young man.

"We'll get you money and we'll get our payback. Sound good?" Eliot smiles at his son, very proud.

"How are we gonna do this?" Alec asks the kid.

"We need a Sophie?"

**/White Knight/**

Nathan's father didn't know about Sophie. Sophie is a grifter of the greatest art. Nate met Ms. Daverou when he went to a play with his granny. Granny wasn't his real granny but she is the woman who looks after him while his father went to save the world. Watching her he saw beyond what she presented.

Going backstage to talk with the actress. Critiquing her then asking what she is in town to steal. She became shell shocked at the tenaciousness and clarity of this little boy. Smiling at the mind this boy possessed she wanted to help craft it to it's fullest. Even having the young man be the white knight on her shoulder as she flirted with the high and mighty. The little man saving her more than once.

**/White Knight/**

4 years, 11 months and 26 days from today was when he first met her. He is meeting her again after a hiatus of 13 months 12 days 5 hours and 22 minutes. He reunited with the great grifter and introduced her to his father, the retrieval specialist.

"How do you know my son?"

"So you are his father? Hm."

"What?"

"I expected you to be more brainy not brawny" Sophia walks away from the hitter to hop on the pool table beside the mastermind. Her hand going up in a motherly fashion to run through his unruly hair. Also watching as the crazy sat next to his boy watching whatever he is playing on his tablet. More like helping him with whatever level of game he is on. Not that his son needs it.

"So, Nate, you sure about this?" Nate looks as his father approaches.

"Losing faith in me already."

"Never," pulling him close and kissing him on the head. Nate blushing deeply at this. These adults trusting a plan of a child. Not just a child who is smart but one on a rebound hitter.

**/White Knight/**

Parker's life was not your typical childhood. It has its up and downs. Her unique style of living for the money. The thrill of the fall and the price of the prize. Then she spied the boy in the car. Waiting for something, his dad.

Then the little man saving them and hatching a plan to get her, her money. The boy is unique just like her. Also liking that he has a sweet tooth and doesn't look at her in the weird way that people do. He gets her. He understands that she is crazy but she is also the best at what she does. And he accepts her.

Sitting beside him as he falls asleep she just watches him. They are grouped at the hackers flat. They had planned all day. Now the boy sits beside her more like collapse beside her. His head resting on her shoulder. Taking his math workbook from under his pliant hands. Looking down at the advances in it. Smiling that he is almost done the book. Taking the pencil from his limp fingers she goes over his work. Starting from the beginning to see for mistakes. Finding little but also seeing shortcuts that he missed. Writing them down in the book.

"That's his schoolwork." Eliot tells her as he takes a seat across from them. Looking at his son who is out for the count.

"I know I am just checking it." she flips a page. "He is very smart."

"Gets it from his mother."

'"Where is she?"

"She died." Eliot says bluntly.

"She was murdered." Sophie informs coming over to sit beside Nate and make a sandwich of him.

"That sucks." Alec spoke as he came over to join them. He is impressed by the little man too. So smart and young. Hanging on his every word as he talked computers. The boy taking it in too. Not just nodding at being bored. The boy comprehended. "He's amazing." Eliot smiles at the complement. He knows his son is talented. The most important thing in his life. Then these others to praise him and see how important his son is.

"He could have done a short cut here." Parker looks up at them. "He's smart." she goes back to the book.

"How did he do at the chess tournament.?" Spencer looks at Sophie.

"How did?" she smiles all knowingly. "Sophie… Wait, the actress who. No, ma-ma told me…" she glares at him. He laughs. "Wow."

Nate fidgets. Sophie strokes her hand through his hair. The thought of a children had never crossed her mind till she met this special little boy.

"He's a very special boy."

"You don't have to tell me that." No one ever has to but it is nice to hear. But can he really share his son.

**/White Knight/**

Sophie had played her part in getting him out of the office. Nate just cringed at his father's flirting. Alec laughing along with him. Then he went to far and made fun of Star Trek.

"Dad," Nate whined.

"Your dad and I are gonna have some words."

"Good luck with that. Have fun in Stovokor."

"My man you know your stuff."

"Should get me on Doctor Who."

"Really, I'm beginning to like you more and more, little man. Oh, Parkers good Eliot your free to Kaplah your butt out of there." Alec looks to Nate who had transferred from listening to the guys have it on to Sophie hook line and sinker.

"That's the actress I know."

**/White Knight/**

Parker came in with ice cream.

"You bought too much," Sophie scolds her. Being ignored she follows the thief to the kitchen area.

"I don't know what he likes," she said taking out the ice cream while Sophie shakes her head at the thief.

"Well he needs to eat some real food first before you fill him up on ice cream." Parker just starts loading the ice cream in the freezer. Sophie shakes her had as she looks to see the three men playing pool. For some unknown reason this felt so right.

"So who is up for ice cream!?" Parker calls. There is a clatter of a cue but it is Alec who is running for the kitchen. Smiling when Nathan tells his dad.

"We didn't eat dinner yet?"

"We can be bad." Eliot smiles at his son.

"We are already."

"So we can eat our desserts before our food."

"Cool." Lifting his smart son up to sit at the bar in the kitchen. Parker slams her hands down.

"So what do you want?"

**/White Knight/**

It's fun setting the evil man up and also fun Parker zip lining Sophie down the building quickly. It was all fitting together. Then the steps fell into place and Dubenich making a fool of himself and his company. Then they had everything.

Parker had gone from her post to watch over Nate as they waited for the others in the park.

Nathan came walking back to Parker slipping her the man's cell phone.

"Very good." Parker high fived him. "So who should we get next?"

"How about we take the money from the investor and give it to her?" Parker followed his line of sight to a woman who was dressed nicely but her coat was top of the line 10 years ago.

"Why her?"

"She needs the money for her kids."

"Kids?"

"Dirty handprint on the hem of her dress. She's looking for a job," he points to the school worn backpack beside her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell good from bad?"

"I guess I grew up around my father who dealt with both good and bad. I learned to see there is always more to them then the surface but there are cracks." Parker tilts her head at him to continue. He sighs. "Give me a minute." Bumping past Parker and taking the $20s they had pilfered earlier he makes his way over. Parker watches him.

She watches him smile to the woman who looks up shocked then is smiling wide and hugging Nathan. Parker grew concerned about the woman's actions but then she sat back down. The woman was crying. Nathan took her hand and, as she checked her pockets, given her the man's phone he lifted. The man who was talking on it about needing help. The little thief knew what he was doing the whole time during their pilfer lesson.

Parker smiles at him as he comes back with a megawatt grin on his face. Coming back they watch the woman give the man back his phone. They talk for a little bit before the man hands her a card. She's smiling and saying thank you.

"I can't read lips that well." Nate informed Parker of his inadequacies.

"He told her she is much better than any secretary he has had. She says are you looking. Yes, here is my card. Tell them I met you in the park and they will send you up tomorrow at 9 am sharp."

"So he gave her a job, YES!" Nathan smiles wider hugging Parker. Parker puts an arm around him. "Who's next?"

"We can't do more your dad will be here soon."

"Excuse me, Excuse me." They both turn to see the lady coming toward them. "Please wait a moment." She is huffing looking at them. Her smile so big and bright. Parker keeps a tight hold on Nathan. Nathan leans into her. "Sorry, I had to say thank you." The woman looks to Parker.

"Is he your..ss?'

"She's my sister."

"Oh, oh. Well your parents raised you right. Thank you so much."

"So you got the job?" Nate asked.

"Yes how?"

"I read lips." Parker informed bluntly.

"Oh," the lady looks at Parker. Nate knows that what the lady is thinking is she is deaf. Nate turns to look at Parker. His hands move signing what his thought is. Parker smiles signing back. Turning they smile at the lady.

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you again." The lady walks off.

"That was weird." Parker spoke with her normal piffle.

"You did good."

"I did. I did," she smiles. Turning they meet up with the rest of the group. Alec has his computer out working his magic. Nate goes to his dad giving him a hug.

"It worked out?"

"Don't your plans always." Eliot hugs his little man to him. His mother would be so proud. Sophie ruffles the young man's hair. Nate beams at her.

"So Hardison?"

"Give me one more moment." The man whipped around his backpack. Pulling out envelops. Handing over one to each of them. All the thieves look around but then turn to Nate who is looking at his. "You first little man."

Looking at them he smiles, it's Christmas.

"Dad?" he shows him the check. "Is this real?" the others open there envelops quickly.

"There was an overlap in the London stock market. Valuation carried over to NASDAQ and… I'm just very good at what I do." Hardison speaks proudly

"This is thee score." Parker expresses. They all turn to Hardison.

"Age of the geek, baby." Eliot smiles wide their hacker.

"Somebody kiss this man so I don't have to." Looking down. "You're going to college little man." Eliot picks up his son. No more scrounging for scholarships. Taking on too dangerous jobs.

"Yes," Nate turns to jump in his father's arms. Eliot the muscle twirls his son around. So happy his life is gonna be so much better from now on. Then they all look t one another. "So this is it then?" They all look from one another. "Pleasure working with you."

"One show only," Eliot looks to them.

"I already forgot your names," Parker comes to kneel before Nate. "See you." She walks off. Sophie kisses Nate on the head before walking in another direction. Hardison nods to Eliot before doing a little secret handshake thing with Nate. Then walks off. Nate looks up to his dad.

"Let's go home." Nate takes his dad's hand. Walking down one of the many paths to get a taxi then a plane ride home.

**/White Knight/**

Eliot watches his son beat another opponent at regionals. This one the finale. Looking around he thinks he sees a few familiar faces he knows. Then it is over and Nathan won the regionals and the scholarship.

Heading out with a trophy in hand. Heading toward his car a familiar body come up beside them.

"You know I never had that cool of a time on a job." Hardison walks up on the side of Eliot. The duo still walking.

"It's was walk away." Eliot grunts.

"And I got focus issues, brother," looking to Nathan. "Brother you kept me right on."

Parker joins on Nate's side. Appearing form nowhere.

"I'm really good at one thing… only one thing that's it, but you, you know other things and-and I can't stop doing my one thing, can't retire …"

"DO you wanna know what I think?" Eliot looks to his son who is smiling an all knowing smile at him. Sometimes he hated how smart his son is.

"Not really." Eliot wants to ignore him and his youthful wisdom.

"How long before you get bored with rural life?" This froze Eliot. True he is always there for his son. But there was a job once a month to keep him going. Make him feel like he is alive and doing well. Bringing home the bacon for his son.

"We'll manage." Nate's phone rings. Pulling it out he smiles answering.

"Yeah." Then he stops. Eliot stops too then he sees their grifter standing up from her perch on their car, closing her phone. She smiles at Nate.

"Nate picks the jobs."

"Our job was to do what we get paid for."

"It doesn't have to be anymore." They all turn to Nate who spoke. "We can be the good guys finding the bad men." Sophie squats down to hug Nate to her.

" Congratulations, then go find some bad guys." She looks to the other. "Bad guys have money." Smiling back at Nate. "Black King, White Knight." They all turn to Eliot. He gives them a look before giving a big sigh.

**/White Knight/**

After 8 years and 10 months of life Nathan Spencer knows what he wants to do with his life. He's wants to be the white knight posing as the black king.

**/White Knight/**

Not so far far away…

Dubenich Was handed a picture while sitting down with his prison food. It was of Eliot Spencer and Nate. Little Nate circled with an arrow pointing, his son. Dubenich

Grins evilly

**/White Knight/**

A/N: I am cleaning fics out. I started this before the series ended. Now finally done. I don't think I am going to continue. I hope you enjoyed.

Was once thinking of a birthday one but I may not.

Watched all of pushing daises, again, when I began writing this.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
